Milagro de Navidad
by Blue Moon 2000
Summary: Se acercan las navidades, y después de la batalla con Buu, es posible ver un buen cambio en Vegeta, para la felicidad del pequeño Trunks, quien quiere pasar una Feliz Navidad con su querido padre.
1. Prólogo

**MILAGRO DE NAVIDAD** by BlueMoon

PROLOGO

Esta historia se sitúa luego de las peleas contra Buu, en las cuales, Goku y Vegeta habían peleado sin cesar para salvar a la Tierra y al Universo entero de la maldad de Buu.

Luego de la pelea con Buu, Vegeta había tenido un cambio en su personalidad, pues se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba sus seres queridos, Bulma y Trunks, y aunque no era muy demostrativo en sus sentimientos con ellos, había tenido un cambio de actitud muy radical, pues ya no era indiferente respecto a la crianza de Trunks, ahora compartía con Bulma los deberes de padre, se preocupaba - a su manera - si su hijo se sentía triste o meditabundo, y si Bulma se lo pedía, se preocupaba en ayudar a Trunks en los deberes del colegio.

Todo este cambio de actitud, había traído mucha alegría en Bulma y Trunks.

Bulma había pensado siempre que Vegeta no se veia comprometido en la crianza de Trunks, y la única preocupación de él, sería que su hijo se convirtiera en un guerrero tan o más poderoso que él, dejando de lado otros aspectos importantes en la crianza de su pequeño hijo.

Trunks por su parte, había visto que su padre ya no era la persona tan distante que le había parecido hasta entonces. Y si bien, Vegeta nunca iba a ser un padre bonachón y alegre, feliz de jugar con él, como sí lo era Son Goku con el pequeño Son Goten, pues él conocía y entendía lo orgulloso que era su padre, por lo que no podría nunca llegar a ser como Son Goku.

Sin embargo, Vegeta desde las peleas con Buu, había demostrado mayor interés en acompañar a Trunks a las actuaciones escolares, también lo había acompañado al torneo de fútbol donde el pequeño Trunks destacaba como un gran delantero, sintiéndose Vegeta muchas veces orgulloso, al celebrar los goles que el pequeño Trunks anotaba y con el que su equipo ganaba.

Pasados algunos meses desde entonces, las navidades se acercaban y esta época siempre traía algo de tristeza en el pequeño Trunks y en Bulma, ya que Vegeta odiaba esa época y durante todo el mes de diciembre y hasta la quincena de enero, se retiraba a entrenar a las montañas, ya que odiaba todo el bullicio y desorden que se vivía en la Capital del Oeste.

Por un lado, Bulma siempre había tratado de hacerle entender a Vegeta que esa era una costumbre de los terrícolas por celebrar el nacimiento del niño Jesús, donde uno reflexionaba sobre ello y por costumbre, se solía pasar esas fechas con sus seres queridos, abrazándose y deseándose buenos deseos los unos a los otros, e intercambiándose regalos como una muestra de cariño.

A pesar de ello, a Vegeta siempre le pareció una tortura todo el bullicio que se vivía en el centro de la ciudad, miles de arbolitos encendidos hasta largas horas de la noche, villancicos navideños escuchándose por las esquinas, niños jugando a hacer bolitas de nieves, personas desesperadas en los centros comerciales para tratar de encontrar un regalo a sus seres queridos.

Por otro lado, Trunks siempre había añorado pasar esas fiestas con su papá, y aunque sabía que su papá por fin había demostrado lo mucho que lo quería al abrazarlo y despedirse de él antes de inmolarse ante Majin Buu, quería tener a su lado a su padre como Son Goten y otros amigos de su escuela durante las navidades.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso era imposible y que su papá, por más cambio de actitud que hubiera tenido, odiaba todo el estrés y bullicio que se vivía producto de las navidades.

Hundido en sus pensamientos y tristeza, Trunks decidió conversar de ello con su compañero de aventuras, Son Goten, y pensar si estas navidades podrían ser distintas a la de años anteriores.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y disculpen la demora, pero aquí les dejo el primer capítulo del fanfic..

Sigan dejando sus sugerencias y comentarios, que pueden servir de mucho para el desarrollo de los siguientes capítulos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una pequeña explosión y consecuencias "nada gratas"**

Era una mañana fría de invierno del mes de Diciembre y Trunks había decidido ir a la casa de los Son a pasar el fin de semana, ya que en esos días, los Son iban a decorar su casa ubicada en el Monte Paoz con adornos propios de las fiestas navideñas, y a Trunks le encantaba mucho el ambiente que se vivía en ese hogar, a diferencia del suyo, dónde siempre le daba tristeza pasar esas fiestas en ausencia de su padre Vegeta.

Trunks se dirigía al laboratorio de su madre, Bulma, para pedirle permiso para pasar ese fin de semana en la casa de los Son. Bulma en esos momentos se encontraba súper atareadísima, debía entregar unos nuevos modelos de robots esa misma noche, en que había invitado a unos clientes a cenar a su casa, sino podría quedar mal con uno de los más importantes clientes que tenía la Capsule Corp.

Trunks: _Mamá_... – dubitativo.

Bulma: _Dime hijo_ -sin prestarle mucho atención

T: _¿Sabes si papá se va a quedar estas fiestas navideñas con nosotros? Digo, tú sabes que papá ha cambiado desde que nos enfrentamos a Majin Buu, así que pensé.. pues..._

B: _Uhm..._ -dejando de lado los robots y prestándole atención a su hijo- _pues no lo había pensado Trunks. Digo, es verdad que Vegeta ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero no sé si habrá cambiado al punto de querer celebrar la Navidad con nosotros y todo eso... _

T: _¿Y has conversado con mi papá sobre eso?_

B: _La verdad que no, hijo._

T: _¿Crees que podrías discutirlo con él?_

B: _Pues claro, mi niño. _

T: _Y si papá no está de acuerdo... ¿Podrías tratar de convencerlo para que estas navidades sí se quede con nosotros?_

B: _Veo que es muy importante para ti que tu papá se quede con nosotros estas navidades, pensé que ya habías entendido el modo de ser de Vegeta._

T: _Sí, mamá, sí lo entiendo... sin embargo, siempre he tenido la leve esperanza de que mi papá cambie en ese aspecto, y como sabemos, mi papá ha cambiado mucho desde la pelea con Buu... así que pensé que papá podría quedarse con nosotros en esta Navidad..._

B: _Bueno mi pequeño, si tan importante es para ti eso, pues conversaré con tu papá y trataré de convencerlo de ello ¿te parece?_

T: _Muchas gracias mamá_ - soltando una gran sonrisa.

B: _De nada, mi pequeño_ - acercándose de nuevo a sus robots

T: _Ehhh... quería pedirte algo más mamá..._

B: _¿Sí?_

T: _Pues, Goten me llamó ayer, y me dijo que este fin de semana, él y su familia van a decorar su casa con los adornos de Navidad, y pues... pensé si estaría bien que los acompañara. ¿Me das permiso para ir?_

B: _Pues claro, sólo pórtate bien y no andes cometiendo travesuras, porque ya los conozco a ti y a Goten. _

T: _Gracias mamá. _

Y diciendo esto, Trunks se retiró muy feliz, sabiendo que iba a pasar un buen fin de semana en compañía de la familia Son, y que, lo más probable, es que su mamá al conversar con Vegeta, pues podría convencerlo de pasar esas fiestas navideñas con ellos y quizás esta Navidad podría ser la mejor de todas hasta ahora.

Por otro lado, Bulma se había quedado pensativa sobre lo conversado con Trunks...

Bulma: - pensando en voz alta - _No sé si Vegeta aceptará quedarse en estas fiestas en casa, a él siempre le ha parecido una tontería eso de celebrar Navidad, y sé que detesta todo el bullicio y desorden que se vive en la ciudad por estas fechas... Pero, por otro lado está Trunks, lo veo muy ilusionado y me dolería mucho decepcionarlo al decirle que su papá no aceptó celebrar la Navidad con nosotros...AYYY VEGETA, POR QUÉ SERÁS TAN TESTARUDO Y CASCARRABIAS!!! _- y diciendo esto, Bulma soltó sin darse cuenta uno de los cables transistores de los robots, lo cual hizo que estos explotaran y sonara un gran estruendo…

B: _AYYYY, MALDITA SEA!!!…_- en medio del polvo por la pequeña explosión de los robots -. _Justo me tenía que pasar esto y ahora cuando tengo que entregar estos robots hoy en la noche_ – revisando el resto que quedó de los robots destrozados - _Me va a tomar todo el día arreglarlos, y ya no voy a poder ir al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche, justo ahora que invité a cenar a unos clientes muy importantes para entregarles estos robots… ¿Qué hago?_ – pensando qué hacer - _Si voy a comprarlos, me va a tomar la mitad del día y ya no voy a tener tiempo de reparar los robots… Uhm… A menos que…_

Y al decir esto, Bulma se fue corriendo a la Cámara de Gravedad donde Vegeta se encontraba entrenando.

Por su parte, Vegeta como siempre se encontraba entrenando a una gravedad de 500, pues, a pesar que ya no habían amenazas en la Tierra y que él había reconocido que Kakarotto era el número uno, esas no eran razones suficientes para bajar la guardia, ni mucho menos, quedarse con los brazos cruzados en su afán de ser el número uno y poder superar a Kakarotto.

Bulma: - encendiendo el intercomunicador de la Cámara de Gravedad – _Vegetaaaaa!!!_

Vegeta: -quien se encontraba de lo más concentrado en su entrenamiento - _¿QUÉ QUIERES MUJER¿NO VES QUE ESTOY ENTRENANDO?_

B: _Ayyyy, no grites, me vas a reventar los tímpanos!!!!_

V: _SABES MUY BIEN QUE DETESTO QUE INTERRUMPAN MI ENTRENAMIENTO… DIME ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?_

B: _Bueno, tengo un problema. Explotaron los robots que estaba arreglando, entonces voy a tener que repararlos, y como no voy a tener tiempo, necesito que por favor, vayas al centro de la ciudad a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche._

V: - _¿QUEEEEE?_ – en shock - _¿ACASO SOY TU EMPLEADA PARA HACER ESAS COSAS? QUÉ VAYA TU PAPÁ O TU MAMÁ!!!!_

B: _Sabes muy bien que mis padres están de viaje. _

V: _ENTONCES ENVÍA A TRUNKS A COMPRAR ESAS COSAS_ – más que molesto.

B: _Trunks no sabe hacer las compras, no es capaz de distinguir entre un brócoli de un tomate. Además, como te comenté, esta noche invité a cenar a unos clientes muy importantes y si no vas a comprar los ingredientes, no voy a poder invitarles una cena decente y tú te quedarás sin cena esta noche. Yo puedo aguantar el hambre, comiendo cualquier cosa, pero tú y Trunks, dudo mucho que con su hambre de saiyanos puedan hacerlo._ – con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

V: _¿Y YO ACASO SOY BUENO COMPRANDO COSAS EN EL SUPERMERCADO?_ – muy exasperado.

B: _Ya me has acompañado algunas veces hace tiempo, supongo que te acordarás de cómo se hacen las compras._

V: _¡ESTAS LOCA! _– muy exaltado - _ESAS VECES QUE TE ACOMPAÑABA FUERON POR CUESTIONES DE CHANTAJE DE QUEDARME SIN COMIDA (COMO EN ESTA OCASIÓN SUPONGO). _

B: _Vamos Vegeta, si quieres le digo a Trunks que te acompañe para que aprenda a hacer las compras y la próxima vez pueda ir él solo. Pero en esta ocasión, es necesario que vayas tú._

V: _NO Y NO_, - a punto de perder la paciencia - _NO SOY TU EMPLEADA PARA HACER ESAS COSAS, SI QUIERES PIDE COMIDA RÁPIDA COMO PIZZAS O COSAS ASÍ… UN PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYANOS NO PUEDE INTERRUMPIR SU ENTRENAMIENTO PARA IRSE DE "COMPRAS" COMO UN SIMPLE TERRÍCOLA._

B: _Sabes muy bien que en la noche van a venir unos clientes de la compañía y no puedo invitarles algo como una pizza… Además, que ya no hay nada de alimento en el refrigerador, porque tú siempre devoras todo lo que hay_ – con una pequeña sonrisa de sarcasmo….

V: -con su típica pose de cruce de brazos y mirando para otro lado - _UN PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYANOS DEBE SIEMPRE ALIMENTARSE COMO ES DEBIDO.!!!! _

B: _Pues claro que lo sé, pero alimentar al príncipe de los saiyanos, hace que deba ir al supermercado cada día, porque lo que compro para una semana de comida, tú te lo devoras en un día._

V: _NO EMPIECES CON TUS QUEJAS,MUJER…_

B: _Vamos Vegeta, necesito que me des una mano ahora. Si pudiera ir a comprar las cosas y reparar los robots al mismo tiempo, no te estaría pidiendo ayuda… Pero mira la hora que es, y con los robots hechos un desastre, no me va a alcanzar el tiempo… Por favor, Vegeta…._- poniendo ojos de cordero degollado y rogándole

V: _HUMMMM_ – mirándola de reojo.

B: _Por favor¿sí?_ – poniendo una cara de súplica.

V: _¿Y VAS A COCINAR MI CENA FAVORITA? _– haciéndose de rogar – _SABES QUE UN PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYANOS NO PUEDE CENAR CUALQUIER COSA, Y MENOS CUANDO TIENE QUE REBAJARSE COMO UN SIMPLE TERRÍCOLA A HACER "LAS COMPRAS"._

B: _¡¡¡Por supuesto!!!!!_

V: _HMPFFFF…. ESTÁ BIEN… DÉJAME TERMINAR DE ENTRENAR Y EN UN RATO MÁS ME DAS LA LISTA DE LAS COMPRAS._

B: _¡¡¡Excelente!!!_ – esbozando una gran sonrisa.

V: _MALDITA SEA, AHORA TENGO QUE INTERRUMPIR MI ENTRENAMIENTO E IR DE COMPRAS, CON LO QUE DETESTO IR AL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD Y HACES ESAS COSAS QUE LOS TERRÍCOLAS SUELEN HACER…YO, EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYANOS DEJÁNDOSE CONVENCER POR UNA SIMPLE HUMANA… HUMPF…._

Luego de esto, Bulma se dirigía a la casa para avisar a Trunks que debía ir al centro de la ciudad a hacer las compras para la cena de esa noche junto con Vegeta.

Trunks por su parte, se encontraba guardando algunas cosas en la maleta para prepararse para pasar ese fin de semana con los Son, cuando fue interrumpido por Bulma…

B: _¡¡¡Trunks!!!_

T: _¿Sí mamá?_

B: _Veo que estás arreglando tus cosas para irte con los Son…_

T: _Sí y estoy llevando un nuevo juego de Play Station para jugar con Goten, me lo ha estado pidiendo hace días…_

B: _Me alegro hijo… Quería decirte que se me malograron los robots que estaba haciendo, y me va a tomar tiempo repararlos, así que necesito que tú y tu padre vayan al centro de la ciudad a hacer las compras para la cena de esta noche._

T: _¿¿¿Mi papá y yo????_ – asombrado - _¿Ya le has dicho que va a ir?_

B: _Bueno, sí…_

T: _¿¿¿Y qué dijo él???_ – muy incrédulo

B: _Bueno, no lo tomó muy bien, pero le tuve que explicar que no hay nadie más que pueda ir por mí, ya que tus abuelos están de viaje, y como tú no sabes distinguir entre vegetales y cosas así, pues tiene que ir él, y como ya es hora que ayudes en las labores del hogar, pues debes acompañarlo…._

T: _Ehhh, no me gusta mucho la idea mamá…Ir de compras con papá_ – tratando de inventar alguna excusa – _Además, tengo cosas que hacer.._

B: _¿¿¿Cosas que hacer???_ – sabiendo que Trunks estaba diciendo una mentira para librarse de ir de compras.

T: _Sí, me han dejado muchos deberes en la escuela._

B: _¿Cuáles deberes? Si la escuela ha hecho un receso en este mes, por acercarse las fiestas navideñas…._

T: _Bueno, sí _– viéndose en apuros y al descubierto-_… pero me han dejado muchos deberes que hacer… La profesora nos ha dejado un montón de deberes, si supieras mamá…._

B: _Entonces si tienes tantos deberes, pues no tendrías tiempo de pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Son_ – con una sonrisa de ironía.

T: _Ay mamá, pensé que habías aceptado que iría para allá._

B: _Pues claro que sí, pero eso fue antes de saber que tendrías tantos "deberes" de la escuela_.

T: _Uhm_ – sintiéndose derrotado – _está bien… iré con papá…_

B: _Así me gusta mi "obediente" hijo_ – con una sonrisa triunfante.

T: _¿Y qué debemos comprar?_ – con una cara de desgano.

B: _Mira, aquí tienes la lista de los ingredientes y el dinero que necesitan. _– dejando la lista y el dinero encima del mueble al lado de la cama de Trunks -_Tu papá ya debe terminar su entrenamiento, seguro que luego se baña y te pasa a buscar._

T: _Está bien_ – resignado y tomando la lista de compras.

B: _Bueno, yo me voy al laboratorio. No debo perder el tiempo en reparar esos robots._

Y sin más, Bulma se retiró rápidamente a su laboratorio a seguir trabajando, dejando a un Trunks y a Vegeta, resignados y derrotados, ante "tamaña" odisea que sería comprar en el supermercado.

¿Qué pasará cuando Vegeta y Trunks vayan de compras¿Podrá el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyanos hacer unas compras "decentes" como cualquier terrícola?


	3. ¿Vegeta asediado?

**CAPÍTULO 3.- VEGETA ¿ASEDIADO? **

Luego de "convencer" a Vegeta y a Trunks de que la ayuden en hacer las compras para la cena de esa noche, Bulma se dirigió presurosa hacia su laboratorio, rogando a Kamisama que las compras en el supermercado sean de lo más "tranquilas" posibles, sin que Vegeta cometa alguna locura debido a su carácter intolerante ante los "estúpidos" comportamientos humanos que él calificaba al bullicio y desorden que se dan en los supermercados y demás centros comerciales. Bulma aún recordaba su último comportamiento meses atrás, cuando juntos fueron al centro comercial para renovarle su vestuario.

_FLASH BACK _

_En el centro comercial de la Capital del Oeste, en una tienda de ropa, con mucha gente alrededor comprando. _

_- Dime Vegeta¿te gustan estos pantalones? - enseñándole un juego de pantalones de drill de color negro. _

_- YA TE LO DIJE ANTES MUJER... ESCOGE LO QUE QUIERAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ, PARA IRNOS YA DE ESTE ASQUEROSO LUGAR - muy irritado. _

_- Vamos Vegeta, ya hemos hablado de esto. Hace tiempo que no venimos de compras y tu ropa ya está muy vieja. Debes renovar tu vestuario y para eso hemos venido. Por lo menos, pon un poco más de empeño en esto. Mira todo lo último que ha salido en ropa masculina, las últimas tendencias en Paris, New York...- siendo interrumpida por Vegeta improvistamente. _

_ - SABES MUY BIEN QUE A MÍ NO ME INTERESA ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE LO ÚLTIMO EN MODA DE ROPA MASCULINA DE ESTOS TONTOS HUMANOS. TODOS ESTOS HORRIBLES ATUENDOS SON PROPIOS DE UNOS DÉBILES HUMANOS, MÁS NO DE UN PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYANOS. LA ROPA DIGNA DE ALGUIEN DE MI LINAJE ES ROPA DE BATALLAS, PERO LASTIMOSAMENTE EN ESTAS ESTÚPIDAS TIENDAS NO HAY NINGUNA DE ESE TIPO. ASÍ QUE ESCOGE LO QUE SEA DE UNA VEZ PARA LARGARNOS DE ESTE LUGAR. - mirando a un costado, con su típica pose de cruce de brazos - SI POR MÍ FUERA, NUNCA VENDRÍA A ESTOS LUGARES A COMPRAR ROPA, PARA LO QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME PONGA ENCIMA... _

_- ¿Cómo no va a interesarte lo que vas a vestir¿Acaso quieres salir desnudo a la calle entonces? - con una sonrisa irónica. _

_- ¿QUÉEEEE...? - asombrado. _

_- ¿Recuerdas cuando luego de perseguir a Goku en el espacio, aterrizaste en el patio de mi casa hace años? - poniendo a Vegeta en aprietos. _

_- Sí... ¿POR QUÉ LO DICES? _

_- Bueno¿recuerdas que luego te fuiste a bañar porque habías llegado muy sucio del espacio? _

_- HMPF! - haciendo una mueca de desgano. _

_- Y...lo más importante, je...- con una sonrisa de triunfo - ¿recuerdas que te quejaste de la ropa que te puse junto a la ducha para que te cambiaras y dijiste que un Príncipe de los Saiyanos no podía ponerse esos atuendos? _

_- ¿A QUÉ VIENE TODO ESTO MUJER? _

_- Bueno, si no te importa qué es lo que debes comprarte para vestir, entonces te digo lo mismo que te dije en aquella ocasión... ¿lo recuerdas? - guiñándole el ojo. _

_- ¿EHHHH? - tragando saliva. _

_- Pues creo que sí...Si no te interesa lo que vas a comprar de ropa para vestirte, pues luego no me busques para pedirme que te dé ropa nueva. Con la ropa que tienes actualmente, en cualquier momento se va a echar a perder y necesariamente deberás reemplazarla por ropa nueva... Pero como veo que no te interesa qué es lo que vamos a comprar... pues, cuando llegue el momento de que me pidas ropa nueva, el cual será muy pronto, pues te responderé lo que te dije en aquella ocasión... ¡SAL DESNUDO A LA CALLE! _

_- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A SALIR DESNUDO? - con una gota de sudor en el rostro. _

_- Bueno¿no dices que no te interesa nada de lo que vas a comprar de ropa? _

_- EHHHH...arrepintiéndose Vegeta de lo que había dicho antes. _

_- ¿Y bien? - sabiendo que tiene la pequeña "batalla" ganada. _

_- ESTA BIEN MUJER, TÚ GANAS. SACA DE UNA VEZ LO QUE QUIERES COMPRARME DE ROPA PARA IRNOS DE UNA VEZ, QUE YA NO AGUANTO TANTO BULLICIO EN ESTE ASQUEROSO LUGAR- muy resignado - _

_- Ay, gracias Vegeta - abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño beso en la boca - Vas a ver que te voy a escoger una ropa divina y muy moderna. _

_- PARA MUJER…, sabes que no me gusta que seas tan expresiva conmigo en lugares públicos - sonrojado. _

_- Está bien, está bien. - dirigiéndose a un mostrador de pantalones que estaba más allá - HEY VEGETA, MIRA ESTOS PANTALONES HECHOS POR UN DISEÑADOR ITALIANO, TE QUEDARÍAN REGIOS. ... CON ESE CUERPO TAN BIEN FORMADO QUE TIENES - guiñándole el ojo. _

_En esos momentos, algunas curiosas damas que pasaban por ahí, al escuchar lo que dijo Bulma, voltearon para mirar descaradamente si era verdad que Vegeta lo que Bulma afirmaba. Tan descaradas eran, que no les importaba si estaban acompañadas de sus hijos o pareja. _

_Bulma por su parte, como estaba al otro lado de la tienda y estaba tan concentrada en escogerle a Vegeta ropa exclusiva para vestir, no se había percatado de todo el molondrón que había ocasionado entre las mujeres de la tienda al escuchar sus comentarios sobre el cuerpo de Vegeta. _

_Entre las mujeres que escucharon sus comentarios, había un par de jovencitas que habían ido a comprar un suéter para el padre de una de ellas y, al escuchar lo que dijo Bulma, voltearon para cerciorarse si aquél hombre tenía un cuerpo tan bueno como el que escucharon. _

_- Pues sí, esa señora tiene toda la razón - le dijo una de ellas a la otra amiga - Ay, lo que daría yo porque mi novio tuviera ese cuerpazo que se maneja este hombre. _

_- Tienes toda la razón, Cris - comentando la otra amiga - ¿has visto cómo se le marca la camiseta que tiene puesta¿Te apuesto que este tipazo se hace mínimo una rutina de 1 hora diaria en el gimnasio¡Ay, qué dichosas son algunas! _

_- Oye guapo... - dirigiéndose una de las jovencitas hacia Vegeta - ¿por si acaso, tienes planes para esta noche? Mira que tienes un cuerpo bien torneado que se puede apreciar a través de la ropa que llevas puesta, sin embargo, me has despertado curiosidad en saber cómo sería ese cuerpazo sin la ropa que llevas puesta. _

_- ¿QUEEEE? – Vegeta con los ojos hechos un plato. _

_ - Bueno guapo, no importa. Parece que tienes algo con la señora de pelos azules que está por allá... De todos modos, por si te animas, te dejo mi número telefónico - dándole a Vegeta un pequeño papel con su número telefónico - Un beso guapo. – y la jovencita se alejó hacia donde se encontraba al principio, no sin antes despedirse de Vegeta con una mirada muy penetrante. _

_Por otro lado, la otra de las jovencitas no se había quedado atrás, y al ver lo lanzada que fue su amiga, se animó a hacerle otra propuesta a un anonadado Vegeta, acercándose hacia él con intención de hacerle "otra invitación". _

_- Y si también lo deseas, pues aquí también te dejo mi número telefónico, guapo - guiñándole el ojo en una forma muy coqueta y dándole a Vegeta otro pequeño papel con su número telefónicos - Sabes, soy masajista y podría darte unos estupendos masajes que te relajarían luego de la rutina en el gimnasio, al cual estoy segura que vas diariamente y se puede reflejar en esos pechos tan firmes y esa espalda tan hermosa que tienes. _

_- ¿Masajes? - en shock. _

_- Bueno, no importa... Ya sabes, cualquier cosa estoy a tu disposición ¿ok¡un beso, bello! _

_Y al decir esto, las 2 amigas se retiraron al otro lado de la tienda, continuando con sus compras. _

_- GRRRR...¡ESTÚPIDAS HUMANAS, VAYA DESCARO¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE DIRIGIRSE A MÍ, AL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYANOS COMO UNAS VULGARES GOLFAS? GRRRR, LES HUBIERA LANZADO UN BING BANG ATTACK, MUY MERECIDO SE LO TENÍAN - dijo Vegeta muy enojado. _

_Cabe señalar, que siempre ante estas situaciones, Vegeta quería que se le tragara la tierra. Si algo odiaba más, era que algunas mujeres fueran tan descaradas como para querer devorárselo con la mirada. El orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyanos era capaz de soportar miradas de odio de sus rivales en las innumerables batallas en las que se había enfrentado a lo largo de toda su vida. Sin embargo, ante las miradas femeninas como las que venía siendo objeto en aquel momento, no había ataque que lo sacara de aquel apuro producido por Bulma, ni aún con el más poderoso Final Flash hubiera podido salir de aquella embarazosa situación. _

_- Mujer, - queriendo esconderse de las miradas de otras mujeres de las que era objeto y dirigiéndose a Bulma que estaba al otro lado escogiéndole ropa a Vegeta - ya te dije que no me andes piropeando en público, los tontos y curiosos humanos escuchan y luego sueltan comentarios nada apropiados sobre mí. _

_- ¿Qué pasó? - sin prestarle mucha atención a Vegeta y cogiendo una chaqueta de cuero en esos momentos - Ohhhh, Vegeta, mira estas camisetas - refiriéndose a unas camisetas de algodón ceñidas - están hechas 100 con algodón poliéster y son de una conocida marca "Trafa" ¿no quieres probártelas? Las hay de diversos colores. _

_- Está bien mujer - refunfuñando- pásame unas cuantas para irnos ya de una vez. _

_- Ese es mi dulce Veggie. Siempre obediente y haciendo lo que le dice su hermosa esposa, o sea, yo. _

_- ¡MUJER, NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! NO ABUSES Y DAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESAS CAMISETAS PARA IRME AL PROBADOR DE VARONES – Vegeta estaba a punto de perder la calma. _

_- Ya, ya, ya... lo siento... jejeje - dándole unas 3 camisetas de colores azul, negro y blanco. _

_- OK, a ver si con esto logro acabar de una vez con esta tontería de compras - agarrando las camisetas y yéndose al vestidor de varones que se encontraba al fondo de la tienda. _

_- Vegeta, mientras te pruebas esas camisetas, yo me quedaré por aquí escogiéndote unos pantalones y luego te alcanzo al vestidor para que te los pruebes ¿OK? _

_- Grrrr... _

_Diciendo esto, Vegeta se dirigió de lo más malhumorado al vestidor de hombres. Para su mala suerte, había una pequeña cola de 5 varones esperando su turno para probarse la ropa. _

_- ¿¿¿¿ME PUEDE DECIR QUE ES ESTO???? - preguntando al último hombre que se encontraba en la cola. _

_- Pues es una cola ¿no ve? – mirando a Vegeta de reojo y sin hacerle mucho caso - _

_- SÍ YA LO SÉ, PERO ¿POR QUÉ HAY TANTA SABANDIJA ESPERANDO? – pensando para sus adentros que si alguien le hubiera respondido años atrás de ese modo, no hubiera dudado en aplastarlo con un gusano. _

_- Deje de gritar que esto no es un mercado – señalando el señor, nuevamente sin hacerse mucho caso a Vegeta. _

_- ¿ME PUEDE DECIR QUÉ ES ESTO¿POR QUÉ HAY TANTA GENTE EN LA TIENDA Y AHORA TANTA GENTE ESPERANDO EN EL VESTIDOR? - haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contener la paciencia. _

_- Porque es día de ofertas, señor…. por eso, así que espere su turno como cualquiera. _

_- ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! TENER QUE ESPERAR JUNTO A ESTAS ESCORIAS PARA PROBARME UNAS MALDITAS 3 CAMISETAS. PUES SÍ QUE SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS COMPLICADOS ESTOS HUMANOS... _

_Y sin más remedio, Vegeta tuvo que esperar en la cola hasta que le llegue el turno a entrar a los vestidores para probarse las camisetas. _

_Pasado un rato, que para Vegeta fue una eternidad, por fin le llegó el turno de pasar a los vestidores. Había una atractiva señorita en los vestidores masculinos que llevaba el control de los mismos. Al ver a Vegeta, se ofreció gentilmente en ayudarle, no sin antes prestar atención en lo apuesto que era Vegeta. _

_- Dígame señor... ¿cuántas prendas va a probarse? - _

_- TRES CAMISETAS! _

_- Bueno - sonriendo maliciosamente - ... ¿tiene alguien que lo ayude? _

_- Pues no… ¿POR QUÉ¿ACASO NO PUEDO VESTIRME YO SOLO? _

_- Sí, señor, pero... – tramando algún pequeño plan – le sugiero que sería bueno que le dé mi opinión respecto a cómo le quedarían las camisetas, muchas veces uno al probarse la ropa necesita una opinión imparcial para hacernos saber si nos queda bien o no esa prenda de vestir. _

_- ¿Y POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE IMPORTARME UNA ESTÚPIDA OPINIÓN HUMANA COMO LA SUYA? _

_- ¿Estúpida opinión humana¿Acaso usted no es humano? – muy sorprendida la señorita ante la expresión nada usual que acababa de escuchar de parte de Vegeta. _

_- PUES ESO, USTEDES… TODOS LOS HUMANOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS QUE SE COMPLICAN LA VIDA CON COLAS, TIENDAS Y DEMÁS TONTERÍAS A LO QUE BULMA LLAMA "MODA" DEL VESTIR… AHORA FALTABA MÁS QUE PARA VESTIRME NECESITE LA OPINIÓN DE UNA ESTÚPIDA HUMANA. _

_- Ah, ya entendí, jejeje – pensando que Vegeta era alguien que odiaba la "moda" y hablando en voz baja - este es uno de esas personas que detestan la moda, en fin, no podía ser tan perfecto, pero igual es un tipazo de hombre. _

_- ¿MURMURÓ ALGO?- _

_- No, nada.. Disculpe usted que sea entrometida – buscando cualquier excusa – pero es una cortesía de la tienda que se ofrezca estos servicios a nuestros clientes. _

_- A MÍ NO ME IMPORTAN ESAS TONTERÍAS, SÓLO QUIERO PROBARME ESTAS CAMISETAS, VER CUÁL ME QUEDA Y LARGARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DE ESTE LUGAR. _

_- Sí señor, pero le vuelvo a explicar que es bueno que alguien le opine, ya que… quizás usted escoja una camiseta que le queda chica y luego se le puede romper con el uso. Sería una lástima que luego se quede sin ropa. _

_- ¿CÓMO¿SIN ROPA? – recordando lo que le dijo Bulma sobre el no tener ropa y obligarlo a andar desnudo, sólo de pensar en esto, una gota se sudor se derramó por su frente al imaginarse en aquella vergonzosa situación. _

_- Pues sí, muchas veces uno se prueba ropa y al principio parece quedarle bien la ropa, pero luego al poco tiempo esta se estropea, y todo por no haber tenido una opinión imparcial al probársela. _

_- HMPFFF – pensando en Bulma – MI MUJER PODRÍA OPINÁRMELA. _

_- ¿Y ella dónde está? – sintiéndose desilusionada y pensando que su plan fallaría. _

_- Pues se encuentra al otro extremo de la tienda, por la sección masculina, escogiéndome ropa – contestando de mala gana. _

_- Ahh ya - pensando la mujer que su plan no estaba perdido – pues si es así, déjeme mantener en pie mi oferta de ayudarlo señor, digo… sino le interesa una tercera opinión al respecto. _

_- Uhm, si es así, pues primero deje que me pruebe estas estúpidas camisetas para que luego me diga su opinión sobre cómo me quedan. _

_Y diciendo esto, Vegeta se dirigió a un probador, no sin antes pensar que los humanos eran unas criaturas muy estúpidas que nunca entendería, y que si no fuera porque ya tenía una familia establecida en la Tierra, se habría ido de este planeta al no comprender las ridículas normas de convivencia de los humanos, y demás asuntos complicados como la "moda" y "opiniones" al vestir. _

_Rápidamente, Vegeta se puso la primera camiseta que agarró, la cual era la de color azul. _

_- ¿Y? – Saliendo del probador y diciéndole a la señorita - ¿me queda bien? _

_- Pues sí, oh sí que le queda muy bien… más bien, creo que le queda muy ajustada por los hombros – con una mirada de lujuria. _

_- ¿SI? – asombrado – pues yo me siento bien con ella. _

_- Sí señor, pero a ver… déjeme tocar su espalda sólo para ver si se la camiseta se amolda perfectamente a ella. _

_- ¿Es necesario que lo haga? – anonadado. _

_- Sí – tocando la espalda de Vegeta y haciendo el ademán que le estira la camiseta – Pues sí, creo que no es de su talla, le ajusta mucho señor – diciendo esto le levantó más la camiseta y Vegeta empezaba a sentirse incómodo, preguntándose si era necesario que alguien le toque la espalda y le levante la camiseta por detrás para ver si le quedaba bien. _

_Con la paciencia a punto de estallar y poniéndose rojo, Vegeta se separó rápidamente de la señorita y exclamó: _

_- PUES YA, ME VOY A PROBAR OTRA, AQUÍ LE DEJO ESTA CAMISETA QUE NO ME QUEDA. – diciendo esto, Vegeta se dirigió nuevamente al vestidor a probarse las otras 2 camisetas que le quedaban. _

_En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Vegeta se probó la camiseta color negro y salió del vestidor para pedir la "opinión" de la señorita de los vestidores. _

_- ¿Me puede decir cómo me queda esta? A mí me acomoda bien. – estirando los brazos para ver cómo le quedaba la camiseta que se acababa de vestir. _

_- Pues sí, pero – encontrando otra excusa para que Vegeta sea objeto de su "curiosidad" - creo que en la parte de adelante se le ajusta mucho señor. _

_- ¿OTRA VEZ? _

_Vegeta empezó a sospechar de la actitud de la señorita y pensó si era una actitud normal de todas las señoritas que ayudan en los vestidores. Para esto, ya se había percatado que era el único hombre de los vestidores que estaba siendo "asistido" personalmente por aquella mujer. _

_- Sí señor, observe – y al decir esto, la señorita se acercó nuevamente a Vegeta, esta vez para levantarle la camiseta y empezarle a tocarle el pecho - ¿ve que esta parte está muy ajustada? … Oh sí… pero ¡qué hermosos pectorales! Qué cuerpo tan bello tiene señor, apuesto a que usted va diariamente al gimnasio y que, gracias a ello, usted se conserva en buena forma. _

_-¿QUEEEEEEE¿OTRA VEZ LO MISMO? PERO… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS? - Vegeta sentía como su ki se elevaba y le invadían unas ganas de acabar con aquella atrevida mujer que había osado descaradamente en tocar el cuerpo del Príncipe de los Saiyanos - ¿ACASO TODAS LAS MUJERES DE ESTA TIENDA PARECEN LOCAS EN CELO QUE TIENEN QUE ACOSARME? – Y diciendo esto, Vegeta empujó a la mujer de mala gana y buscó con su ki a Bulma. _

_Bulma, quien tenía a su lado 10 pares de pantalones, 10 camisas, 10 suéteres, y otro sin fin de ropa que había separado para que Vegeta se los probase en los vestidores, se sonrió al verlo. _

_- Vegeta¡mira cuánta ropa divina te la he separado! Quedarás muy guapo con ella, vas a ver…- esforzándose en mostrarle las diversas prendas de ropa que tenía en su alrededor y que con tanto empeño había escogido – Y estoy segura que, al verme las mujeres a tu lado, dirán que soy muy afortunada al tener a un marido tan guapo y con un cuerpazo. _

_-¡OH NO!, NO CON LAS MISMAS TONTERAS OTRA VEZ. YA TUVE SUFICIENTE EL DÍA DE HOY CON UNAS LOCAS MUJERES DICIÉNDOME UN SINFÍN DE PROVOCACIONES Y POCO MENOS ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MATARLAS CON UN RAYO DE ENERGÍA, BULMA. _

_- ¿Qué? – sin saber a qué se refería y muy sorprendida. _

_- PUES COMO LO OYES…. ESTOY HASTIADO DE TODO ESTO – completamente irritado y señalando a la ropa que Bulma había escogido para él - COGE TODA ESA ROPA Y PAGALA. YA LUEGO ME LA PROBARÉ CUANDO ESTEMOS EN CASA, Y SI ALGUNA NO ME QUEDA, PUES VIENES TÚ SOLA A DEVOLVERLA. ¿ENTENDIDO? _

_-¿Yo sola? – No sabiendo el por qué de su enojo – Pero tú debes acompañarme, ya que debes ser el más interesado en que la ropa te quede bien ¿no crees? _

_- OH NO, YO NUNCA MÁS VENDRÉ DE COMPRAS CONTIGO NI CON NADIE, DETESTO TODO ESTE BULLICIO Y EL DÍA DE HOY TUVE QUE SOPORTAR A UNAS LOCAS QUE ME ANDUVIERON ACOSANDO… NO, NUNCA MÁS VENDRE A UNA TIENDA, PREFIERO QUE KAKAROTTO ME VENZA EN UNA BATALLA, ANTES DE TENER QUE VOLVER A PASAR LO QUE PASÉ EL DÍA DE HOY!!!! _

_Y diciendo esto, Vegeta se retiró de la tienda muy ofuscad, dejando a una Bulma muy asombrada por su comportamiento… _

_- ¿Qué cosa¿acoso? …- tratando de buscarle una explicación al por qué de su enojo - Vegeta exagera, es verdad que las mujeres lo miran, pero… ¿de ahí acosarlo? No… debe ser otro de sus pretextos baratos para librarse de venir a comprar conmigo, sí claro, eso debe ser… - y diciendo esto, se dirigió a la caja registradora a pagar por toda la ropa que había separado. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK…. _

Después de recordar aquellos acontecimientos, Bulma pasó por la cochera para recoger algunas herramientas para luego dirigirse a su laboratorio.

- Bueno, no ceo que haya algún problema si el día de hoy Vegeta vaya de compras. Esa vez fue a comprar ropa y no le fue tan mal que digamos, sólo buscó cualquier excusa para no volver a acompañarme nunca más. Ahora va a irse al supermercado, así que no creo que sea víctima de algún "acoso femenino". ¡Vegeta Vegeta es un exagerado!

Mientras hablaba consigo misma, Bulma ya había llegado su laboratorio, por lo que se abocó nuevamente a sus labores de reparación de los robots que debía entregar esa noche.


	4. Más explosiones inesperadas

**CAPÍTULO 4: MÁS EXPLOSIONES INESPERADAS**

Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio escribiendo la lista de compras que Vegeta debía comprar esa tarde, cuando el saiyajin entró al recinto con su ropa de entrenamiento y una botella con agua en la mano.

—Mujer ¿no hay comida en el refrigerador? —preguntó de mala gana el príncipe de los saiyajins.

—¿Eh? —exclamó la mujer, quien se encontraba concentrada en que en la lista de compras no faltase nada para cocinar la cena de esa noche. Al voltear su mirada, se percató de que Vegeta estaba con su ropa de entrenamiento, una toalla encima de los hombros y una botella con agua en la mano. Molesta, de que su marido aún no se encontrara listo para las compras que le había encargado, salió a encararlo— Pero Vegeta, ¿aún no te has cambiado? ¡Mira la hora que es (17:00) y aún estás con tus ropas de entrenamiento¡ ¡Te dije que más tarde van a venir a cenar unos clientes importantes y debo tenerlo todo listo!

—¡Ya te escuché mujer y te prometí que iba a hacer esas estúpidas compras! —dijo Vegeta refunfuñando— Pero ahora tengo hambre y en el refrigerador sólo hay unos simples vegetales. Yo quiero comer carne y frutas. Lo que hay ahí no alimentaría ni a una hormiga. Dime ¿dónde está el resto de la comida? ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¿A qué hora me vas a servir la comida?—replicó el saiyajin, levantando cada vez más el tono de voz.

Bulma sintió que su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Estaba súper ocupada con el tema de la reparación de sus robots. Debía tener la cena lista para sus clientes a las 20:00 horas. Debía lidiar con el mal carácter de su marido. Había prometido a su hijo que convencería a su padre de pasar las navidades de ese año. Y para colmo de males, su marido le exigía, tal cual niño pequeño, ¡que debía darle la comida, sin siquiera, dignarse a buscarla!

Sintiendo que su estrés llegaba a su límite, Bulma explotó y sintió que ya no podía más con el cúmulo de obligaciones que se le había juntado.

—¡Tonto saiyajin! ¿No puedes ser capaz de buscar en la alacena de la cocina o en el otro refrigerador que tenemos? ¿Debo hacerlo todo yo por ti? ¿O sólo eres bueno para dar patadas y puñetes a cualquier enemigo?

—¡No me hables en ese tono de voz, mujer! —respondió Vegeta, sintiéndose realmente ofendido.

—¡Es el colmo! ¡Eres el número uno entrenando en una estúpida cámara de gravedad, pero no eres capaz de estirar la mano y abrir un par de puertas de una alacena para prodigarse el alimento por sí solo! —vociferó Bulma, cada vez más enojada y caminando a donde se encontraba su pareja.

—¡Tú siempre me sirves la comida! —contestó Vegeta, a modo de excusa barata y con una gota de sudor resbalando de su sien izquierda.

—¿Y no puedes ahora servírtela tú? —gritó Bulma.

—Un príncipe de los saiyajins no se prepara la comida por sí mismo. —dijo Vegeta, con su clásica pose de cruce de brazos y mirando hacia un costado.

—Vegeta, sino quieres quedarte sin comer en la noche, te sugiero que vayas tú sólo y te prepares lo que sea que encuentres en las alacenas de la cocina… —dijo Bulma, indicándole con el brazo derecho a dónde debía dirigirse y sintiendo que si fuera una saiyajin, ahora mismo hubiera lanzado a su marido por la ventana de un solo movimiento.

—Pero, mujer…—mencionó Vegeta con una cara de angustia.

—¡EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY MUY OCUPADA Y LO MENOS QUE ESPERO ES QUE VENGAS A INTERRUMPIRME CON TUS ESTUPIDECES! ¡ASÍ QUE VE A COMER LO QUE ENCUENTRES, BÁÑATE Y CAMBIATE RAPIDO PARA QUE ESTES LISTO PARA HACER LAS COMPRAS, SI ES QUE NO QUIERES QUEDARTE SIN CENAR ESTA NOCHE!—gritó Bulma con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo temblar toda la Capsule Corp.

—¿Me dijiste que si hacía las compras iba a poder cenar esta noche? —respondió el saiyajin con una expresión de angustia y soltando la botella de agua al suelo.

—¡SI SIGUES COLMÁNDOME LA PACIENCIA, TEN POR SEGURO QUE NO TE PREPARARÉ LA CENA EN UN MES! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO? —exclamó Bulma, arrinconando del todo a su marido contra la pared.

—¡Uy! —dijo Vegeta muy compungido.

—¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO? —vociferó por última vez Bulma, mientras tenía, literalmente hablando, a su marido entre la espada (o sea ella misma) y la pared.

—Ehhh, sí. —contestó Vegeta en voz baja, sintiéndose derrotado y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, alejándose del "peligro" que representaba su mujer cuando se enojaba y gritaba de ese modo. —¡Es el colmo! ¿Cómo es posible que me deje mangonear por una mujer de esa manera! — se decía a sí mismo el saiyajin cuando llegó a la cocina principal de la Capsule Corp.

Ya en la cocina, Vegeta comenzó a abrir todas las puertas de las alacenas. Ahí, encontró alimentos de todo tipo: caja de cereales, bolsas de café, botellas de gaseosas, etc.

—Ahhhh ¡Mierda! —gritó Vegeta al botar, sin querer, tres botellas de vidrio de "Coca Cola", las cuales cayeron al suelo, desparramando todo su contenido, con pedazos de vidrio alrededor.

—_¡Demonios!__ ¡Bulma__ se __va__ a__ enojar__ cuando__ vea__ todo __este__ desperdicio!_—pensó para sí mismo el saiyajin al ver todo lo que había ocasionado su falta de pericia y cuidado en la cocina. Lentamente se agachó para limpiar lo que había botado, cuando su orgullo de saiyajin le hizo recordar algo muy importante.

—Hmppfff… Pues ella se lo buscó. ¿A quién se le ocurre mandarme a hacerme la comida? ¡Que lo limpie ella! ¡Sí, señor! Así me vengaré del mal rato que me hizo pasar antes… —señaló en voz alta el saiyajin, mientras se retractaba rápidamente de su intención inicial y se levantaba.

Prosiguiendo con su búsqueda, Vegeta encontró otra cantidad de comestibles en la alacena de la cocina: paquetes de fideos, latas de leche, etc.

—No, esto no me sirve para comer ahora. No me va a llenar. —decía Vegeta, mientras lanzaba al suelo el enésimo sobre de chocolate que encontraba en una de las alacenas mencionadas.

—Y esto ¿cómo coño se prepara? —se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras sacaba un sobre de sopa instantánea.

Con detalle, el saiyajin leyó la parte de atrás del sobre donde estaban las instrucciones de preparación de la sopa*:

_ -Hervir dos tazas de agua (medio litro) en una olla pequeña._

_-Colocar los fideos y cocinar por tres minutos, moviendo ocasionalmente. _

_- Apagar el fuego. Agregar la sopa instantánea contenida en el sobre, mezclar y servir inmediatamente._

—Uhm, no creo que sea tan difícil preparar esto. —señaló Vegeta cuando terminó de leer las instrucciones— Si esto está hecho para que los insignificantes terrícolas puedan prepararlo, un príncipe de los saiyajins puede hacerlo ¿o no?

Decidido a prepararse la comida, Vegeta sacó de las alacenas todos los sobres de sopas instantáneas que encontró, ya que, para su apetito de saiyajin, un simple sobre de sopa era insuficiente para saciarlo.

Con alrededor de treinta sobres de sopa instantánea sobre el mueble al lado de la cocina, el guerrero se propuso a hervir el agua.

El guerrero buscó por todos los cajones de la cocina hasta que encontró una olla arrocera— Supongo que si cojo esta olla grande y la lleno de agua será suficiente para cocinar todos estos sobres de sopa. —se dijo a sí mismo Vegeta.

Sin darse cuenta del error tan grande que cometía, el saiyajin procedió a llenar de agua la olla blanca de arroz.

—Hasta el filo de la olla llena de agua. Con eso debe ser suficiente, supongo. —mencionó con mucho orgullo Vegeta— Si un débil terrícola puede usar estos aparatos, el príncipe de los saiyajins no puede ser menos y debe ser capaz de usarlos. ¡Jajaja! —reía orgullosamente el saiyajin mientras terminaba de llenar el agua.

—Uhm… Y ahora ¿cómo hago para hervir esta olla? —se preguntó a sí mismo Vegeta.

Tratando de hacer memoria, el guerrero recordaba que había visto varias veces a Bulma apretar una perilla roja al lado de lo que ella llamaba "balón de gas". Posteriormente, la había visto coger un pequeño dispositivo que ella llamaba "mechero", dirigirlo a uno de los objetos llamados "hornillos", voltear una de las perillas de la cocina y encender un fuego.

—Pues, así debe de ser, muy sencillo. ¡Eso haré! —se dijo a sí mismo Vegeta, mientras encendía el balón de gas y buscaba el mechero para encender la cocina.

Sin embargo, el saiyajin no tomó el debido cuidado que debía tomarse en la cocina. Sin percatarse de que el balón de gas estaba encendido, con el gas escapándose rápidamente, Vegeta procedió a buscar en toda la cocina el "bendito" aparato que sirviera para encender el fuego que requería para cocinar su sopa.

Rápidamente, el gas se dispersó por toda la habitación y Vegeta percibió su característico tufo.

—¡Qué olor más raro! —exclamó el saiyajín al sentirlo— Debe de ser que alguien está contaminando el ambiente. ¡Estos estúpidos humanos! ¡No saben cuidar a su planeta, después de lo que Kakarotto y nosotros hicimos para salvarlo de las manos de Buu! Grrr….

En ese instante, Vegeta por fin divisó en el cajón de abajo, a la izquierda de la cocina, el tan buscado mechero.

—¡Por fin! ¡Te encontré! —exclamó el saiyajin —Ahora, ¡Vamos a prepararme la comida, que tengo un hambre atroz!

En ese momento, Vegeta prendió el mechero y salió el esperado fuego del extremo de ese aparato.

¡BOOOOOMMM! Se escuchó en toda la casa. La explosión del gas, debido a la poca pericia y cuidado de Vegeta en las labores de la cocina, no se hizo esperar.

Bulma, se encontraba terminando los detalles de la lista de compras, mientras tomaba una Pepsi y se fumaba un cigarro Lucky Strike. Cuando, de pronto, se escuchó en todo el ambiente el sonido de una fuerte explosión.

La mujer se manchó con la bebida en todo el rostro, debido a que el líquido de la botella de gaseosa salió disparado, graciaz al fuerte sonido que retumbó en todas las paredes de la Capsule Corp.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —gritó Bulma, mientras cogía un pañuelo y se limpiaba el rostro manchado de la bebida.

Rápidamente, Bulma fue a donde le indicaban sus oídos que había provenido el ruido de la explosión.

Al entrar a la cocina, ella se resbaló con los restos de una gaseosa que estaban desparramados en la cocina.

—Ayyyy —chilló Bulma de dolor, al caer de espalda— ¿Qué mierda ha pasado aquí? —respondió la muchacha al observar el panorama que le enseñaban sus ojos.

Vegeta estaba en un rincón de la cocina, con su ropa de entrenamiento hecho jirones. Tenía encima de su rostro pedazos de salsa de tomate desparramados, leche derramada, partes de fideos sin cocinar de los treinta sobres de sopa instantánea que minutos antes había colocado en uno de los muebles de la cocina. La olla arrocera, que ratos antes había llenado de agua, cubría partes de la cabeza del saiyajin, mientras estaba enterrado en un sinfín de otros utensilios y muebles de la cocina.

—¡Vegeta! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —gritó Bulma, mientras se dirigía donde su marido estaba tirado, para quitarle las cosas que tenía encima y desenterrarlo poco a poco.

—¡Te dije que un príncipe de los saiyajins no se prepara su comida, mujer! —respondió Vegeta de mala gana, mientras era auxiliado por Bulma.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué ha explotado así la cocina? ¿Qué has hecho? —seguía llenando de preguntas Bulma al saiyajin, mientras le retiraba restos de lo que antes había sido un mechero de cocina.

—Seguí las instrucciones que decía uno de esos sobres de sopa instantánea…. Decía ahí que debía hervir el agua. Prendí el balón de gas, como te he visto hacerlo varias veces y…

—¿Y? —le interrumpió Bulma, imaginando la causa de aquél desmadre.

—Pues me puse a buscar el mechero en los cajones de la cocina para prender el fuego. ¿Dónde mierda lo tenías guardado, mujer? ¡Pareciera que lo escondieras! —gritó de mala manera el guerrero.

—¿Y? —le preguntó nuevamente Bulma.

—Cuando, por fin, encontré el estúpido mechero, lo prendí y sin darme cuenta por qué, explotó todo. —contestó Vegeta, mientras se quitaba del rostro el enésimo rastro de fideo crudo de sopa instantánea "Cocifácil".

—¿No notaste que había un olor extraño? —preguntó Bulma, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle y retarle por su descuido a su marido.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí. Imaginé que seguro tus estúpidos vecinos estaban quemando porquerías, contaminando el ambiente.

—¿No imaginaste que ese olor tan extraño era el olor a gas? —interrogó nuevamente Bulma a su esposo, sintiendo que la rabia la invadía, a punto de convertirla en la versión femenina de SSJ2 de Majin Vegeta.

—¿Ehhh? —contestó Vegeta, con gotas de sudor bajándole por la frente, consciente de la equivocación que había cometido.

—¡La explosión de gas se produjo debido a que dejaste prendido el hornillo de la cocina durante mucho tiempo sin encenderlo, mientras te demorabas al buscar el mechero! ¡Mira lo que has hecho con la cocina, Vegeta! —gritó Bulma, al terminar de "desenterrar" a su marido e indicarle con el rostro todo el destrozo que había en la habitación.

—¡Te dije que yo un guerrero de mi clase no preparo la comida al estúpido modo terrícola! ¡Que esas estúpidas labores triviales lo hacen los estúpidos humanos! —contestó el guerrero, volteando su rostro, en su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

—Mira tú, el poderoso príncipe de los saiyajins no es capaz de saber que debe prender la cocina sin explotarla. —dijo en modo irónico Bulma, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No me hables de ese modo mujer. Grrr.

—Pues bien. Ahora no podré preparar la cena que tenía planificada. —se lamentó Bulma, mientras miraba la hora de su reloj. Eran las 17:30 horas, ¡sólo quedaban dos horas y media para la cena y tenía la cocina echa patas arriba!

Entonces, la mujer tomó una difícil, complicada, pero sabia decisión. Ya que su marido iba a ir al supermercado para comprar las cosas de la cena, decidió cambiar de planes, ante los eventos inesperados de esa tarde. ¡Sí, debía hacerlo o perdería la oportunidad de recibir a esos importantes clientes de la Capsule Corp como se merecían!

—Vegeta, ya no vas a tener que ir al supermercado. —dijo Bulma.

—¿Ya no? —sintiendo que la felicidad lo embargaba y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro— Quiero decir, está bien. —respondió el guerrero, tratando de disimular la alegría que sentía al no verse rebajado a hacer aquellas insignificantes labores de terrícola.

—No, al supermercado ya no tendrás que ir. —prosiguió Bulma— Pero ahora deberás de ir a los restaurantes que te voy a indicar qué cena comprar.

—¿QUÉ COSA? —vociferó el saiyajin.

—Pues ¿qué esperabas? —le contestó la muchacha— Ya no podré cocinar la cena que tenía planificada, así que debo buscar otras salidas. De este modo, comprarás en los restaurantes que te indique los platos a comer..

—¡YO NO VOY A IR A NINGUN ESTUPIDO RESTAURANTE TERRÍCOLA!

—¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ! ¿NO VES QUE TODO ESTE DESMADRE ES TU CULPA?

—¡ES TU CULPA POR NO HACERME LA COMIDA COMO TODA MUJER DE LOS PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS DEBE HACERLO! —vociferó el saiyajin, cerrando los puños y pensando que debía alejarse de una vez de Capsule Corp, en vez de hacerla estallar en mil pedazos con la acumulación de energía que estaba sintiendo.

—Vegeta, sino vas a comprar la comida. ¡Nos quedaremos, y eso te incluye a ti, sin comer! —dijo Bulma, cruzando los brazos, imitando la pose típica de su marido, pero con una mirada de malicia y una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Ehhh? —respondió el saiyajin con evidente rostro de preocupación.

—Pues eso mismo, sino vas a comprar la cena a los restaurantes que te diga, ¡TE QUEDARÁS SIN COMER! —señaló Bulma como si estuviera dando una orden presidencial.

—Grrr… Voy a hacerlo, pero sólo porque me estás chantajeando con la comida, mujer. —respondió el saiyajin, con tono de derrotado.

Bulma le guiñó el ojo a modo de contestación.

Vegeta, por enésima vez, sintió que la noche se le venía encima. Con evidente enfado, salió de la cocina.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó la muchacha.

—¿A dónde crees? Voy a bañarme, a quitarme toda este olor a comida que llevo encima y a prepararme para tus estúpidos mandados.

—Ohhh, qué lindo. Ese es mi Veggie, siempre tan obediente. —le dijo dulcemente Bulma, mientras le mandaba un beso volado a su esposo.

—No me llames así y no me colmes la paciencia, mujer, antes de que me arrepienta. —dijo el saiyajin, para desaparecer por el pasillo de la cocina que conectaba a los dormitorios de la Capsule Corp.

Con este escenario ¿creen que Vegeta podrá hacer una compras decentes en los restaurantes terrícolas? Esperen el siguiente capítulo para verlo…

_*Instrucciones tomados del recetario de la sopa instantánea de marca "Ajinomen"_


End file.
